


Surviving Together

by holysansa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysansa/pseuds/holysansa
Summary: Jyn and Cassian survive the events of Rogue One and find each other at the rebel base. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late/early and I probably still need to edit this again, but I wanted to get it out there for anyone else that needed fic immediately like I did.

            Later they would call it a miracle, a testimony to the Force. Right now, they didn’t have any words, just adrenaline pulsating through their bodies, blurring the present so they could survive. _Survive_.

            They had survived.

            Jyn and Cassian were extracted from the beach at the last minute. They had barely heard or seen their rescuers; all they could see was death coming for them in a wave of radiating light. They held onto each other, they were going to be the last thing either of them felt. Not fear or anger or even pride in what they had accomplished, just each other, their arms holding each other tight. But then they were pulled up and dragged onto a ship by someone. The oncoming light was cut off from them. Voices shouted over the deep, deafening rumble. Jyn and Cassian still held onto each other, and the ship took off into hyperdrive.

~

            The rebel base was heavy with a somberness that overlaid the joy of the mission’s success, but that didn’t stop the success from being celebrated. For the first time in a long time, the Rebels had hope, a hope that was almost tangible in the form of the Death Star’s design plans. There was still work to be done to cash in on the hope, but for a few hours they were giving in to the feeling.

            Jyn and Cassian were taken to medical together when they got to the base, but then they were separated. It was late when they found each other again. The celebrating was at its peak and Cassian was pulled in amongst his friends, being given toasts for his achievement, taking drinks for their fallen friends. His heart was still beating with adrenaline, but he didn’t want to be part of this celebration right now. He needed to find Jyn.

            She had snuck off before anyone could drag her to the celebration. She had been afforded a private room, if it could really be called a room. Space was limited for the rebels, so her room was more like a corner with a bed up against a wall and a curtain for privacy. Nevertheless, she was glad to have somewhere to reflect quietly. She sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. The Kyber crystal around her neck felt especially heavy and she pulled it out from underneath her shirt, turning it in her fingers. If she closed her eyes she could picture her father, hear him calling her stardust. She could picture her mother too. They were together now—she could at least find comfort in that. As she held the crystal in her hand, she realized how close she had come to being reunited with them.

            “There you are,” Cassian’s voice caught her off guard. She almost stood up but he motioned for her to stay and walked towards her. He had a drink in his hand and he offered it to her. She shook her head.

            “It doesn’t feel right,” she said, still turning the crystal in her fingers.

            “I know what you mean.” Cassian sat next to her and set the drink on the floor next to them. He watched her fingers press against the crystal. “Sometimes taking a drink for the ones we lost is all some people feel they can do.”

            “I’m glad of what we did,” Jyn said, “but I’m not ready to celebrate anything. My heart hasn’t stopped racing.”

            “Neither has mine,” Cassian said. “I thought we were going to die.”

            “So did I.” Jyn looked at him and tried to smile. “I’m glad you’re still here. The Rebellion needs you.”

            “It needs you too. We couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

            “I did it for my father.” She looked at the crystal in her hand. “He believed we would prevail. I have to make sure that we do.”

            “We will.” Cassian placed his hand over hers. Jyn looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “We will find a way to win, Jyn. Your father’s sacrifice—everyone’s sacrifice won’t be for nothing.”

            Jyn just kept looking at him, she wanted to speak, but she couldn’t. If she spoke right now, she would fall apart. As she looked at him she again felt the heat from the wave that had been coming to kill them. She could see that blinding light and hear the rumbling. And she could feel his arms around her, his arms that held her in the face of death and gave her joy. She let go of the crystal and held his hand.

            “Cassian…” His name was barely out of her mouth when her eyes filled with tears. Without a second thought, he pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped around her again. Her cheek was against his chest, her tears dampening his shirt. He stroked her hair, his touch was unsure at first, but then his hand moved with a firm, comforting pressure. The beat of his heart thumped in Jyn’s ear, calming the flow of tears. After a minute, she wiped her eyes and sat up, but was still in his arms.

            “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

            “Don’t be.” He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a fresh tear away with his thumb. “Don’t be sorry, Jyn.”

            “You should go back to your friends,” she said. “You were celebrating before. You don’t want to be here with me.”

            “You’re wrong,” he said. “I’d rather be here.”

            For a moment they looked at each other. His eyes were dark and soft, and she just noticed how glassy they were—he was fighting back tears too. She looked from his eyes to his mouth. His lips were parted.

            “Do you want to be alone?” he asked. She watched his lips form the question. Her heart beat faster and she felt his grip on her loosen, ready for her to tell him to leave. “Jyn?”

            She kissed him. She kissed him with a panic that he would leave, that she wouldn’t feel his arms around her anymore when that was all she wanted right now. She caught him off guard and her lips against his felt awkward and she pulled away. Her face grew hot with embarrassment, but the feeling had no time to grow. He pulled her back to him and he kissed her back.

            The kiss was slow and unsure and surprisingly gentle. Her lips on his tasted like the salt from her tears and his beard scratched her face in a way that she didn’t mind. She kissed him harder and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and parted his lips with hers. Their tongues met and their gentleness started to fade.

            His hands were in her hair and her bun came undone. She bit his lip and he moaned and she kissed him deeper. She took his hands and put them on her waist and then he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head back, his mouth was warm and wet and welcome on her. He kissed up to her jawline and then she pressed her mouth back to his, pushing their tongues together. She rubbed her hands on his chest. She started rocking her body against his, slowly at first, until he pressed her closer to him yet.

            He was getting hard underneath her and she moved her hands down his body, finding the edge of his shirt. He lifted his shirt off for her and she touched his bare skin. His hands were under her shirt now, moving up to her breasts, but not fast enough. She groaned and pushed his hands onto her, giving him the confidence he needed. He pulled her shirt up and she lifted her arms for him. He put his mouth on her breast and she wove her hands into his hair, moaning as his tongue circled her nipple. His hands were on the small of her back, her hips grinding against his. Their mouths moved back together and suddenly he turned her over to her back, his body on tops of hers.

            Cassian kissed down the length of her body, his hands playing at the waistband of her pants. Her legs were draped over the side of the bed and he was on his knees. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He smirked at her and pulled her pants down, planting soft kisses onto her legs as her skin was revealed. He threw the rest of her clothing aside and pushed her legs apart. He kissed her inner thigh and moved his hands up to her stomach. She took his hands in hers as his mouth moved to a more sensitive area. She closed her eyes and felt his tongue inside her.

            “Cassian…” she was breathless, but his name fell from her lips like air. He worked his tongue against her harder and she arched her back, her thighs pressed against his head. She squeezed his hands and rolled her hips and moaned his name. The more she moaned, the more encouraged he was. He kept going until she said, “Cassian…Cassian, I want you now.”

            He climbed back onto her and she tugged at his pants. He stood to pull them off for her, but before he could get back on top of her, she stood and pushed him down. She straddled him, and they both moaned as he entered her. They moved slowly back and forth until they found a rhythm and then they moved with urgency. His hands moved up and down her waist and back, and she pulled him close. Their breathing was heavy on each other and when she kissed his neck he tasted like the saltiness of sweat. They rolled and grinded their hips together and each time he thrust, their breathing picked up. They moved against and with each other faster, faster, harder. She dug her nails into his back and she felt her body go numb and come alive all at once. She felt his teeth nip her shoulder and then he sighed her name and came with her.

            Jyn kissed Cassian from his neck to his cheek to his lips as they lay down. They held onto each other, catching their breath. His fingertips traced idly over her back and she shivered from the sweetness of it. She closed her eyes and nestled her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and played with her hair. For that moment, they were calm. Jyn listened to Cassian’s heartbeat, it was finally steady. Cassian closed his eyes and breathed her in. They had faced death together today, but they had survived together. It was only right that they should find peace together now.


End file.
